wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Clark
Valerie Clark, also known as Deputy Clark, is a supporting character in Season 5 of Teen Wolf. She is a deputy with the Beacon County Sheriff's Department, the work partner of Jordan Parrish, and the older sister and legal guardian of Hayden Romero. Valerie was first introduced in Creatures of the Night after she and Jordan arrested Donovan Donati, the young son of Sheriff Stilinski's former partner, who had committed armed robbery. As the season progressed, it was revealed that she was the legal guardian of her younger sister Hayden, though the circumstances that led to this arrangement remain unknown. Throughout the season, Valerie has worked with the Sheriff and her fellow deputies to deal with the mysterious events that have plagued the town since the Dread Doctors' arrival, though, unbeknownst to her, her younger sister was turned into a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera by the Doctors, along with nearly a dozen other teenagers. She witnessed the bodies of several of the dead Chimeras being stolen (though, again, she had no idea that the thief was her partner Jordan, a Hellhound and guardian of the supernatural) and was also one of the first to see La Bête du Gévaudan after it was resurrected by the Dread Doctors. Early Life Virtually nothing is known about Valerie's life prior to her introduction to the series, except that at some point, she became the legal guardian of her teenage sister Hayden Romero, with whom she shares a close bond. She also apparently gained employment with the Beacon County Sheriff's Department at some point between January and August of 2012. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, Deputy Clark receives a call from Parrish while at station station, he tells her that he can't explain how he knows but he knows that Lydia Martin is missing. Clark then informs him that he's missing and that the deputies are really confused by his behavior, herself included, she says this while looking at the pried open jail cell bars. Parrish explains he he knows his recent behavior has been strange and he'll try to explain it later but at the moment, he needs every available deputy out looking for Lydia. She explains that no one is available, the Beacon Hills High School sign somehow ended up in the hallway, the library is destroyed, there might be a prehistoric animal running around Beacon Hills and all this is leading her to consider for a transfer. He tells her that he'll explain what he can later but now he has to find Lydia. Clark leaves the station and gets into a Beacon County Sheriff's vehicle. In Damnatio Memoriae, while on patrol with Hayden in the passenger's seat, Dpt.Clark receives a call from dispatch, who radios in a 11-5 at the communication towers off Cypress Lane. Clark says 10-4 as she is in the area, dispatch tells her that a technician was sent in over an hour ago and no one has heard back from him. She then looks over at Hayden who asks if she is going to have to drive her to work every night, Valerie says only if she has to but Hayden reminds her that she can't keep an eye on her 24/7. Valerie explains that she was missing three days and because of this she will be keeping an eye on Hayden for the rest of her life. Hayden explains that she was with Liam but this doesn't help the situation, Valerie is confused, she speculates that maybe Hayden thinks she doesn't need her anymore; however, they're suppose to look out for one another. She pulls up to the communications tower, telling Hayden to stay in the car, she checks out the technician's truck but no one is there, so she enters the tower to further investigate. Once inside, Dpt. Clark draws her weapon and announces herself as Beacon County Sheriff's Department, as she goes further inside the tower, she finds the tech lying on the ground, he has been badly injured. He tells Dpt. Clark that its still here, she shines her light ahead and sees a large clawed hand ripping through a steam pipe, the creature then gazes at her with its glowing white eyes from behind the steam, Clark then drops her flashlight as the animal runs past her. Clark makes her way out the communications tower, yelling at Hayden to run. The next day, Clark fills out a report at the station, the report consisted of "Deputy was attacked by an enormous animal of undetermined species." Deputy Strauss mocks her about the fact that the report is unclear, but Clark insists that she knows what she saw. She gets up for a moment and tells Hayden not to move but when she comes back Hayden is gone, so she texts her asking what part of "Don't move" she doesn't understand. In Amplification, Valerie, along with multiple deputies, are hunting down the creature that has been at the center of several recent chaotic events in Beacon Hills. Clark radios in, stating "Unit 5 heading northwest on Crescent. Reporting an incredibly large something." Unit 7 joins in, claiming that he has eyes on the same thing. When he calls it an animal, Clark assures him that it isn't before she then reports a sighting off Hill Road southbound. In Apotheosis Valerie was on duty at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, where she was working at the front desk. After a moment, Sebastien Valet entered the building and approached the front desk, telling her that he was looking for a man named "Argent." When Sheriff Stilinski overheard their conversation, he summoned Sebastien into his office to talk to him. When Sheriff led Sebastien out, Valerie noticed that he had his gun drawn and drew her own, aiming it at Sebastien and demanding that he not move. However, when he continued to walk toward her, she fired several shots, none of which had any effect on him. She was presumably knocked unconscious in the struggle. |-|Season 6= Personality Valerie has demonstrated that she is a sweet, loyal, and compassionate woman. She cares deeply for her sister, Hayden, and her boss, Sheriff Stilinski, and has proven that she is dedicated to upholding the law and protecting the lives of Beacon Hills' innocent civilians even if it means putting her own life at risk. She has demonstrated this numerous times, such as when she hunted what appeared to be a large animal throughout the streets of Beacon Hills, which caused Valerie to crash her car and leave her slightly injured. However, this did not stop her from tracking the Beast to the school to the school. She was also very quick to pull her weapon after noticing the Sheriff in a possible hostile situation, at great personal risk to herself. Physical Appearance Valerie is an attractive young woman of medium stature with olive skin, medium brown hair, and brown eyes. Physically, she looks very similar to her younger sister. Deputy Clark is typically seen wearing her Sheriff's deputy uniform due to her almost always being on duty. Skills As a human, Valerie has no supernatural powers. However, she is a highly-trained police officer, which has given her close-quarters combat skills and knowledge of firearms such as hand guns and shot guns along with other weaponry. She is not one to hesitate and when put in a dangerous situation, she is quick to fire, proven when she and Sheriff Stilinski were in a confrontation with Sebastien Valet. Equipment *Standard-issue 9mm Beretta *Standard-issue police vehicle *Shotgun Etymology *'Valerie': Valerie is a feminine English given name derived directly from the French Valérie, which itself was derived from the Latin Valeria, meaning, "strong," "brave," "health," or "valiant," an apt name for a loyal and dedicated Sheriff's deputy like Valerie Clark. Both Valerie and its masculine forms, Valery/Valéry, have derivatives in numerous European languages, and are especially common in Russian and other Eastern European languages. Variants of the name in other languages include: Valeria (Ancient Roman, Italian, Romanian); Valerija (Croatian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Serbian, Slovene); Valérie (French); Valéria (Hungarian, Portuguese, Slovak); Waleria (Polish); Valeriya (Russian). *'Clark': Clark is a masculine English occupational surname meaning "cleric" or "scribe," derived from the Old English clerec or clericus, which originally meant "priest," "scribe," or referred to any other type of scholar within a religious order. This Latin word was further derived from the Greek kleros, meaning "inheritance" or "legacy" with reference to the priestly tribe of Levites who believed their inheritance was the Lord. In medieval Christian Europe, clergy in minor orders were permitted to marry, and, as a result, settled down and had families, allowing their surname to be passed down; during the Middle Ages, members of religious orders were virtually the only people who learned to read and write, which is why the term "clerk" came to refer to any man who was literate. Trivia *Valerie and her sister Hayden have different last names, though it is unknown why. This could be because they have different fathers, or because Valerie is or was married at some point in time. *She isn't fully aware of the supernatural events that are taking place in Beacon Hills. However, she slowly becoming more suspicious as she sees more and more inhuman things that she has difficulty explaining and understanding. Gallery 5x07_Vlerie_Clark_on_laptop.png 5x09_Deputy_Clark.png S5_Valerie_Clark.png Valerie_clarke.jpeg Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon County Sheriff's Department Employees Category:Parents Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters